The Tricks That Life Plays
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Bella died giving birth, at least that is what everyone thinks. Edward vowed to find and kill the baby he thinks killed his wife. While out searching he finds a baby girl in the forest. He takes her in and cares for her as his own while searching for the baby that killed Bella. What happens when he discovers that the baby he's been searching for is the one he's had this whole time?
1. Dead

**I've had this idea in my head for a couple of days now. I wasn't going to start writing because I have so many stories that I'm working on already. But, as usual, I could not help it. At least I've just started Spring Break so I'll be able to work on quite a bit of my stories at once. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this new story of mine. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1: Dead**

**Edward's POV**

The cell phone crumbled in my hand. This just couldn't be happening. No, it could not be. There was no way that Bella was dead. It was all that murderous's thing's fault. I had warned Bella that that thing she considered a baby would end up killing her. But did she listen?! Of course not! She just had to be so stubborn! Now look what it costed! Her life.

We had been planning to force Bella into an abortion. All of us, except Rosalie and Esme, had been on board with that plan. That thing should never have existed in the first place. It was an aberration. An abomination. It had no right to exist. It went against nature. It was killing Bella from the inside out and now it finally succeeded.

Bella had ran away a few days ago while we were all hunting. We had never expected that Bella would do that. Or that she would be physically capable of doing something like that while so heavily pregnant with that monster.

It was the Denalis that had found her. The monster had just ripped and torn it's way out of Bella. When Tanya found the monster Bella was already dead. It was too late. She had just called me to inform me of that.

The monster had already disappeared by the time that Bella was found. Nobody could find that murder. Wherever** it** was **it** had just vanished into thin air.

But I vowed to find it. I vowed to find that thing and it kill it with my own hands. Even if it took me 100 years I was going to find that thing and dispose of it the way that it had disposed of Bella.

I left my family that day. I set out on my mission to find that creature. One way or another, I was going to avenge my wife's death. Even though she would probably hate me for this. I didn't care. She wasn't here anyway so why should her feelings matter.

As I was walking through the forest a few days after I left I heard something. I had to stop and listen harder in order to find out exactly what the sound was. Then I heard it again. It was the sound of a baby crying. The cry sounded weak and tired for some reason.

For the first time since learning of Bella's death I felt an emotion other then anger. It was sadness. Some human had just left a defenseless baby in the middle of the forest.

I followed the sound of the crying which led me to some bushes a little ways away. I quickly found the baby and pulled the baby out of the bushes. It was a small, warm, and weak little thing. It was a baby girl.

Her face was bright red from crying. Clearly she had been left to the element far too long. I felt an overwhelming urge to protect the baby girl.

I rocked her, just hoping that it would soothe the crying infant. She felt oddly warm as if she had an infection. Which might actually be the case.

It was then that I decided that I was going to take care of her.

This small, innocent little baby girl needed someone to love her and take care of her. I didn't understand what it was about her that brought out this strong, protective side of me. Maybe it was the chocolate brown eyes that reminded me of Bella. Maybe it was the innocence and helplessness that seemed to radiate from her that made me feel this way.

All I knew was that in the few moments since I had managed to fall in love with her. In a father-daughter way of course.

I could take care of her while I searched for the murderous thing that killed my wife. Yes, I could do that. I would not give up my plans for revenge against that so-called 'baby' that I had created. I was going to hunt that thing down to the ends of the Earth until I found **IT **and killed it.

But I could take care of the baby that I was currently holding. This baby was an innocent and deserving of love. The one that had killed Bella was not.

I had found new purpose in my life. To love and care for this baby girl as my own and to hunt down and kill the one that had killed Bella.

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Baby Girl

**Chapter 2: Baby Girl**

**Edward's POV**

I took the baby girl to a hospital that was nearby. If I were home I would have taken her straight to Carlisle, but we were on the Alaska-Canadian border.

It was determined that she had hypothermia. I was really sad and heartbroken as I watched the doctors hook up all the machines to my little girl. She was so young, so small and she was already fighting for her life.

I watched her yawn a few times before she quickly fell asleep. I just sat there and watched her for some time. I watched as her chest rose and fell with each and every breath.

I didn't understand what it was about this small, human baby that drew me in so much. But she definitely woke something up in me. Something that made me determined to love her, to raise her, to be her father.

Then I thought of my own baby. No, correction, my monster. I was filled with rage and anger. I created the monster that killed my wife. It was all my fault that Bella was no longer with me. If I had just waited until she was turned to have sex then that thing would not exist and Bella would still be with me.

I was also angry at Bella. Why did she insist on caring that thing? Why did she insist on giving birth to that cruel monster? Why didn't she listen to Carlisle and I when we told her to abort it? Why did she have to run away?

"I will avenge your death Bella. I promise. If it is the last thing I do I will avenge your death" I whispered to myself.

I could almost hear her yelling at me right now. I could hear it in my head what she would say to me. She would be yelling at me about how wrong I am. She would be yelling at me about how that monster was our baby. She would still defend that creature. That stupid thing that she was willing to die for. I can't believe that she really thought this was worth losing her life over.

The baby girl woke up and began to cry. I was at her side almost instantly. I held her gently in my arms. She was so small that I was afraid that I was going to break her. One of her tiny hands grabbed one of my fingers and she held onto it tightly. I smiled at her. To my surprise, she smiled back.

"Son" I was surprised when I heard Carlisle's voice. I hadn't heard him coming. Come to think of it I didn't even know that he was here in Alaska.

"Carlisle?" I said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here looking for you. I caught your scent and followed it here. I just want to make sure that you're okay"

"I won't ever be completely okay until I find that monster" I said to him. I could only hope that he would let me follow through on my plans. I would do it anyway but I didn't want to hurt my relationship with Carlisle.

"I understand son. You want revenge for what that thing did to Bella and I support you" he said.

"You do?" I asked him in shock.

"Yes, I do" I said. "Bella meant more to me then you could possibly realize. She was a daughter to me. I loved her. That thing that she carried killed her. It had no consciousness. It was a monster. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want it dead as much as you do. I will help you find it if I have to. This is the only time I have ever and will ever support a killing. Believe me, most of the family feels the same way. But we want you to come home. We will help you find that monster. We will do it together, as a family" he said.

"Thank you Carlisle" I said.

"Now why do you have a baby?" he asked me.

"I found this little girl in the woods earlier. It's kind of hard to understand, but I feel connected to her in some way. She is the only thing that is keeping me calm right now. I don't know how she can have such a strong affect on me already. I've only had her for a few hours, but already I love her. I want to adopt her. Is that crazy?" I asked him.

He took the small girl from my arms. He even smiled at her.

"She really is a beautiful baby girl. Sure, adopt her. Bring her home. This family could definitely use some happiness right now and I have a feeling this little girl will bring just the happiness we all need" he said.

"Thank you Carlisle. I was afraid that you wouldn't agree" I said.

"She is in no danger of any of us losing control around her. Besides I would love to be a grandfather. Just one thing though" he said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"You have to give her a name. We have to know what to call her" he said.

I thought about it for a second. Then I came up with a very unique name. One that I'm sure no other little girl ever had before.

"Renesmee" I said. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen will be her name"

**So some questions came up in the reviews and I thought I'd answer them here. Just so everyone knows Edward did find the baby in Alaska. I didn't make that clear in the first chapter and I apologize for that. Second the baby does appear human now so nobody will be able to tell that she is a hybrid. The reason for her appearing human will be explained in a future chapter. And as for the question "Is Bella dead or not?" well I'm going to leave you all guessing for a while because I'm evil. lol. **

**Anyway if you have anymore questions feel free to ask. However I won't be able to answer them until tomorrow evening (Pacific standard time) because I'm going away for the day and I won't have access to a computer until then. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. **


	3. 17 Years Later

**Chapter 3: 17 Years Later**

**Nessie's POV**

It was just me and my grandfather this weekend. The rest of my family had all gone away on a "trip" as they liked to call it. At least that is what they told me. But they could not fool me. I've known the truth about my family since I was 10 years old. I know that they're all vampires. No, they never told me themselves. No, they have absolutely no idea that I know the truth.

I've been waiting for them to tell me the truth. Sadly they never have. If I'm being honest with myself I am a little hurt they have not told me the truth.

I remember the clearly the day that I found out the truth. It was already past midnight and they all thought that I was asleep. And I was, but they were talking so loudly that it woke me up. I listened in on their conversation. I heard them referring to themselves as vampires. Vegetarian vampires to be exact. It meant that they only fed on the blood of animals. I did quite a bit of research on them when they were not around. They had super strength, super speed, they were nearly indestructible, and they were frozen at whatever age they were turned.

Oddly enough, instead of being afraid of them, I grew to love them even more. I felt safer around them. I realized that it would be nearly impossible for anything or anyone to hurt me. I admired their restraint. I mean how can they deny their natural food source? How can they take care of me without killing me?

Maybe it was because they had already been raising me for 10 years. I knew that they loved me and they were incapable of hurting me. My family was absolutely amazing.

My dad was the best. I could not have asked for a better father. Even though I think it's kind of weird how we are physically the same age now. He does have me call him his brother when we're out in public though. Why can't he just tell me the truth already? I definitely would have had questions by now if I had not already known.

It's probably because he can't read my mind. Yeah, I know about the whole gift thing to. Aunt Alice can see the future, uncle Jasper can manipulate emotions, and my dad could read minds. Though he could not read mine. You know, for being vampires I surely do have a very easy time listening in on their conversations. They were supposed to have super hearing . Yet, I could easily sneak around them. Weird.

Overall though, I loved my family and they loved me. We were very happy.

Later on when I went home my grandpa was going to take me out for the evening. He loved spoiling me and spending time with me. And I just loved being with him. He was the best grandfather I could ask for. He would do anything and everything for me. He's taught me. He's helped me so much. He may not be a gifted vampire but he is very compassionate, especially toward his family.

Right now I was volunteering at the homeless shelter. I spent a lot of my free time volunteering. It brings me great pleasure to help people. I've also volunteered at abused and battered women shelters, and shelters for the mentally ill people. I also donate most of the money my family gives to needy causes.

My family tells me that I'm the most selfless person that they have ever known. I don't know if that is true or not. I only know that I enjoy helping others and making a difference in any way that I can.

I finished up my work and I began my walk home. I was still learning how to drive so I didn't have a car just yet. When I got home my grandfather was already waiting for me.

"Nessie there you are!" he said, sounding exasperated. "I've been calling you for the past 45 minutes. Why is your phone off?" he asked me.

I looked at my phone and sure enough it was off. I quickly turned it on.

"I'm sorry grandpa. I didn't realize it was still off" I had been at school and cell phone use was not allowed there. Sadly. Not that it stopped most of the kids from using their phones.

"Well young lady you had me very worried" he said as he hugged me.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"I was this close to driving down there myself to get you" he said and I tried not to shudder at that thought.

"Well I'm sorry for causing you such worry" I said.

He sighed. "Oh never mind that. Just get in the car. I have a surprise for you" he said.

"A surprise?! Really?! What is it?!" I said a bit excitedly.

He raised an eyebrow at me. It kind of creeped me out whenever he did it. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Now get in young lady" he said with a knowing smile on his face.

I quickly obeyed him.

Right away he started asking me questions about my day. And I did the same with him. No matter how many times we ask each other about our days it never gets boring, even though we pretty much say the same thing every single day. Honestly I just loved talking with my grandfather, no matter what it was about.

At one point in the conversation I sort of started to space out. I started to think about the whole vampire thing again. I really wished that they would just be open and honest with me already. I wanted them to know that they could trust me.

"Nessie, hello, are you paying attention?" grandpa said. Apparently he had noticed that I was no longer there.

"Yeah grandpa, sorry" I said. "What did you say?"

"Nessie are you okay? You look deep in thought" he said.

"I'm alright" I said. "Well actually, I have something to ask you. But I'm kind of afraid of how you will respond" I admitted.

"Nessie you don't have to be afraid. You know that you can ask me anything. I'm not going to judge you. Nobody in this family is going to judge you" he said.

"Okay" I said. "When are you all going to tell me the truth?" I asked.

"The truth about what?" he asked me.

I played with my hands and fingers nervously as I thought about how best to respond here. "Well the fact that you're all vampires"

The next thing I know is that the tires are screeching loudly and I'm being thrown toward the front of the car before the seatbelt does it's job and snaps me back into place. Clearly my grandfather was so shocked that he slammed on the brakes.

"What are you saying Nessie?" he asked.

"First of all. Ow. Can you please be more careful when you stop the car?" I said as I rubbed my ribs which I was sure were going to be bruised later. "Second I know the truth about you and the rest of the family. I've known since I was 10 years old. You're all vegetarian vampires"

The shock on my grandfather's face was beyond priceless.

**Please Review**


	4. Secrets

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

**Nessie's POV**

"Nessie just how exactly did you find out the truth about us?" grandpa asked me.

"Well I was about 10 years old. I was asleep. Yet for some reason you all were talking really loudly about something. You were talking loudly enough to wake me up. I listened in on the conversation and that's when I learned the truth. I did some research on the topic when you guys weren't around and it only confirmed the truth. Suddenly the pale and hard skin made sense, as well as the gold eyes. Everything made sense now"

"Nessie have you ever told anyone?" was the first thing that my grandfather asked m.

"No" I said feeling offended. Did he really not trust me at all?

"Okay, good" he said in return.

"Grandpa do you really have so little faith in me? I mean, why would I tell your secret? We're family. I would never tell anyone your secret. What I don't get is why none of you ever trusted me enough to tell me yourselves. Why? Didn't you trust me? Didn't you think that I would notice that you weren't getting any older? I'm not stupid either you know"

Grandpa sighed heavily. "You're right Nessie. I'm sorry. We should have trusted you enough to tell you the truth a long time ago. The main reason why we didn't tell you was because we were afraid of how you would react. We were afraid that you would think we were crazy, or that you would be terrified of us"

"Grandpa I could never be terrified of you or anyone else in the family. I love you all and I know that you'll do anything to keep me safe. If anything, you all being vampires makes me feel even safer around you because I know that nothing could ever hurt me with you around"

"I really am sorry Nessie, yeah you're right. It was really stupid of us to even think that we could have kept this from you are. After all you are a really smart young girl. One that I'm proud to call my granddaughter" he said with a smile. Which just made a huge smile appear on my face.

"Grandpa, who is Bella?" I asked, again causing my grandfather to look at me in complete shock.

"How do you know that name?" he asked me, eyes widened in shock.

"I think the better question is how can I _not _know that name? I'm always hearing you talk about her, whoever she is. Seriously, you guys tend to forget I exist when you're talking sometimes. I even know all about the Volturi. All I know is that she was someone very important to you"

"Wait" grandpa said before continuing. "You know about the Volturi?"

"Yes. I have overheard you guys talking about them many times. Vampire royalty. They enforce the law or something. But what I want to know is about Bella"

"Bella was someone very important to us. Especially to your father. She was apart of this family every bit as much as you are. She was a human and let's just say that she died for a very very stupid reason. A reason that we're still trying to avenge but have had no luck with so far" my grandfather said angrily.

"So she was murdered then?" I said, feeling very confused.

"Yes. She decided to do something very stupid and it resulted in her murder. Nessie, I really don't want to talk about this anymore. It's a subject that none of us really want to discuss and the less you know, the better" he said.

"Okay" was all that I could say to that.

"Okay, now about that surprise I had in store for you-"

"What is it?!" I asked a bit eagerly.

"Oh Ness" he said. "I wanted to give you something that I know that you have wanted for a long time now. You're such a good person. You volunteer, you donate your money to needy causes, yet you never ask for anything in return. So I wanted to give you something special" he explained.

"Okay, what is it?" the anticipation was really killing me.

I screamed when we pulled into a Mercedes car dealer.

**Please Review**


End file.
